The life of Roxanne Weasley
by Jessiytots
Summary: Roxanne Weasley is easy to get along with. You just have to show her respect and she'll happily do the same. Except, her life is a little bit hectic. This is her life.
1. Just had to teach him a lesson

"You're not even a Weasley!"

That was it. Roxanne wasn't one to take crap from anyone as it was- her parents had taught her well. She was confident, loud and not afraid to give you her opinion. Yet, just to keep things calm, Roxanne had remained quiet when she'd received abuse from _him. _Rose really liked him and Roxanne was sure she'd prefer it if his- Scourpius'- nose stayed in one place. She had more than enough now, though. He'd done it.

Yes, Roxanne was not some red headed and pale Weasley but she was just as much as one. It was just... well, Angelina Johnson was her mother. Angelina Johnson, now Weasley, was dark skinned with dark brown eyes and hair to match. Roxanne only minded at one point- when she was young she'd wanted to be the same as her cousins, especially when she felt like she stuck out. Now though, thanks to her mother, she couldn't be happier about herself. She had fantastic parents, brother, other family and friends. She was beautiful, too.

Roxanne's hand tightened around her broom as she paused. She'd just come back from quidditch practice and it showed by her quidditch robes and the mud that caked her. Scorpius Malfoy was behind her and had obviously decided to declare this piece of information because of the big 'Weasley' plastered on the back of her robes. She ignored the laughter and crowd as she turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

"What was that, Malfoy?"

"You. Are. Not. A. Weasley." He spoke every word as if she was dumb. She wanted to wipe that smirk off the blonde's face. His grey eyes deliberately took their time in looking her up and down. "You're just a... wannabe! Yes, a wannabe! Didn't anyone ever tell you that Weasleys are pale and redheads? Or didn't you read the note... suppose you've got that in your favour; Weasleys are stupid!"

Without a second thought apart from being thankful she was so quick and agile due to a lot of quidditch practice, Roxanne practically flew at him. She smirked at his horrified face which only intensified as she pushed him against the wall, hand around his neck. She looked down- was she taller? Yes, she was! The fact made her even more happier! "Listen, Malfoy. Just because we don't all take after most of our family- unlucky for you, really, I wouldn't want to be as ugly and rat faced as you- doesn't mean we're not family. Now, I was only behaving for Rose but don't tempt me because I will break your face."

Scorpius squirmed and if it was possible his already pale face seemed to pale more. She'd really done it with her rant, she thought happily with a straight face. "G-get off me, Weasley!"

"See, finally realising what my second name is?" She grinned as she pulled her hand away, using her wand to summon the broom she only just realised she'd dropped.

"Roxy?" Roxanne blinked, eyes on her brother who'd just rounded the corner with Hugo and Albus.

"They're all Weasleys, too. Even both of the dark haired ones," she explained to a silent Scorpius. She almost laughed as she swaggered off to her brother and cousins. "Just had to teach him a lesson."


	2. Just a normal morning

_So what I'm still a rock star,  
>I got my rock moves,<br>And I don't need you_

"Roxy... what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

The dark haired girl jumped down from her bed, looking panicked. It wasn't like she was doing anything rude. It was embarrassing though. Who wanted to be walked in on whilst singing and dancing to a muggle song?

"Shut up or I'll tell mother about Lavender!" Roxanne snapped, sitting on the edge of the bed. The girl looked everywhere but at her older brother who remained in the doorway looking rather stunned.

"How did you- You wouldn't!"

A grin curled Roxanne's lips and there was no need to look so awkward. Her dark brown eyes met his. He looked just as awkward as she had moments before. "Fred, we have a load of cousins with us at Hogwarts. Do you really think none of them will see you hanging around with your girlfriend?"

"Just 'cause you haven't got one."

There was more implied with those words that caused a silence. Both looked angrily at eachother, as if they were about ready to pounce and fight. This wasn't rare though. They'd often argue and fight like this. They'd threaten eachother, announce that their secrets would be out but it was never the case. They were sister and brother after all. They'd soon be working together to prank a cousin or someone.

"Fred, I told you to tell her breakfast is ready! Both of you, get down here now!"

Both of them rolled their eyes at their Mother's shout. Angelina was an amazing woman, more like a sister than a mother most of the time, but you didn't want to get on the wrong side of her. Roxanne jumped up, pushing a hand through her short, dark and messy hair before she led the way downstairs and to the smell of cooking bacon.

"Morning Dad," Roxanne greeted, kissing the cheek of the man who wasn't huddled over some newspaper like most fathers- no, George Weasley was working on an invention. "Morning Mum," she added, kissing Angelina's cheek. She was otherwise preoccupied as she tried to get her trainers on, do a bit of cleaning and did the cooking.

"Here, let me get that," Fred said with a shake of his head. The tall boy took control of the cooking with an amused grin. Roxanne decided to keep an eye on him... still, she needed a glass of milk... she grabbed the milk and poured a glass which she then took a sip of.

Roxanne was just about aware of a loud 'pop', crash of the glass and then some angry words from her Mother along with some laughter from both Fred and George. Was she shrinking, too? Yes, the floor was coming up to meet her... she didn't like the sound of this but didn't seem to be able to find the words to speak. Finally, she brought her hand towards her. Only, it wasn't a hand- a fin?

"YOU'VE TURNED MY DAUGHTER INTO A _PENGUIN?"_


End file.
